


Michael Mell, Drama Club Enthusiast

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy and Christine have been friends since the were little and are just trying to survive highschool together which is a lot harder when they find out about something called SQUIP.





	1. I'm Gonna Freaking Explode

"C-c-c-'mon, go, go," Christine said as she tapped her fingers on the dashboard of her Pinto trying to get the CD player to work but it only made a crunching noise and spat out her Heathers CD, "shit." Giving up she pulled into a driveway where she saw a familiar face waiting.

"Hey, Christine!" Jeremy waved before getting in her car as they pulled out. "How's it hanging?"

"Well I'm pretty sure my CD player's busted again."

"Maybe you should get a new car."

"I barely had enough money for this car!"

"Probably because you spent the rest on Hamilton tickets," Jeremy snorted before Christine playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Not my fault the tickets were crazy expensive. And at least I have my license."

"Hey, I just haven't....gotten around to going to the DMV." Christine snorted as she pulled into the school's parking lot. Driving around she saw an empty space but when she began to pull in a red pick up abruptly pulled in front of her, scratching the front of her car. 

"Hey!" Christine called, sticking her head out the window. "What the heck?!"

"Sorry losers but you weren't fast enough!" Rich Goranski got out followed by Jake Dillinger who glanced over at Christine with a sheepish look. 

'Sorry,' he mouthed out before turning back to Rich. First bumping the smaller boy the two began to walk to school as Christine stared after them.

 

"Somebody got a crush?" Jeremy asked teasingly causing Christine's face to turn bright red.

 

"Um,er-no! I totally don't." 

 

"Uh-huh sure, I'll just pretend I didn't just see your eyes following Jake Dillinger's butt."

 

"I was not! And even if I was I was just appreciating his new jeans."

 

"How'd you know they were new?" Jeremy asked as Christine stared at the steering wheel until she pulled into a parking spot.

 

"Y-yeah well you're one to talk!" Christine said, grabbing her bag and exiting the car. "At least I don't stalk my crush on social media." Jeremy hit his head on the top of the car getting out when Christine mentioned that.

 

"I do not stalk Michael. I just want to see what he's interested in."

 

"Mmm-hmm, sure. And you totally don't weird like everything he posts and always stare at pictures of him at swim practice." Jeremy's face turned a deep scarlet walking next to Christine through the school doors. His face could only stare at the ground as he trailed close behind when Christine came to an abrupt stop causing Jeremy to bump into her. Looking up he saw Christine staring at the wall and glancing part her shoulder he saw the cause for her sudden stop.

 

"The after school play!!" Christine excitedly took the pen and wrote down her name. "They're doing it early this year! Oh it's going to be so fun, Jeremy you have to sign up!"

 

"Me?" Jeremy blanked at the thought. "If I did that I'd be called gay for the rest of my highschool career."

 

"But you do like guys."

 

"Yeah but I don't need to give Rich another name to call me at lunch."

 

"Please Jeremy? For me?"

 

"No w..." Jeremy trailed off mid-sentence before quickly hiding behind Christine.

 

"Jeremy? What are you doing?" He pointed a finger past her shoulder and the teen turned to see Jeremy's crush himself approaching the sign up sheet. "Oh." The boy in question took the pen Christine had just used and signed his name under hers. Michael Mell was unintentionally the coolest kid at school and nobody would make fun of him for signing up for the play. If he did it, it was cool. "Michael, you're signing up?" Christine asked confused.

"Oh, hey Christine! Yeah my moms said I should try and branch my extracurriculars out more." He looked past her when he noticed the tuft of shaking brown hair. "Who's that?"

"Oh! Ugh, this is my friend Jeremy! He's going to sign up too!"

"Really? That's awesome dude!" Michael said as Jeremy sputtered out a barely audible answer. He was about to reply when the warning bell rang. "Oh shit, got to go! See you guys at play practice tonight!" 

"Yeah!" Christine nodded as Michael disappeared down the hall. Turning to Jeremy she saw his face was a bright red as obviously sweaty hands. "You okay there bud?" 

 

"Christine can you do me a favor?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"If I die of embarrassment, please don't let Rich draw penises on grave stone."


	2. I (mostly) Love Play Rehearsal

"You can do this!"

"I can do this!"

"That's the spirit! Now come on!" Christine took Jeremy's hand, entering the auditorium but here stopped dead, tugging his hand and Christine back. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this. Michael's going to realize I'm a loser and never talk to me again!"

"That's impossible, you're in drama club together. You'll have to talk!"

"That's not encouraging."

"Come on, if I can talk to Jake without freaking out, you can be in the same room as Michael Mell."

"I-I guess..."

"Now come on tiger, let's do this!" They entered the door, Christine not noticing the body she ran into as she dragged Jeremy along. "Oh geez I'm sorry-"

"Nah it's cool brah," the body turned to reveal Jake Dillinger and Christine felt her face flush, letting go of Jeremy's hand. "Whoa Chris, you're in the drama club?"

"Y-yeah! Since freshman year...why are you here?" She had unconsciously let go of Jeremy's hand as the other boy retreated to the auditorium seats.

"Michael signed up! We were talking about it at swimming practice today and it sounded pretty cool so we decided to join."

"Wow, that's-wait what to you mean we?" As if to answer Christine the auditorium doors burst open to reveal the rest of the popular kids and Jenna who made their way down the aisle. 

"Yo Jakey D! You're early!"

"Yeah dude, model UN got out early!" Christine backed away as the two began to talk, retreating to a seat. Jeremy had retreated to the floor when he saw Michael come in. Said teenager didn't notice Jeremy as he sat in the seat next to Christine, accidentally stepping on Jeremy's hand which made him jump up. 

"Oh shit-sorry Jeremy. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Jeremy stared at Michael with wide eyes before letting out what could only be described as a weird pterodactyl screech. Instead of commenting on it Michael responded by making a similar, gutteral noise. Christine watched amused as the two continued to make odd noises until Michael broke out laughing and Jeremy awkwardly joined. "Oh my God...so you ugh, you come here often?

"No!" Christine spoke up, knowing Jeremy was still frazzled from the interaction, "it's his first time!"

"Cool, I'm a virgin too."

"That's a lie," Jenna commented, but looking up from her phone.

"I mean a play rehearsal virgin. One of my moms used to be an extra on Broadway and she made this sound really cool." Christine was about to ask about his mom when the doors opened and Mr. Reyes entered, holding a hot Pocket.

"Sorry I'm late Christine, I had to take a small break-wait who are all of you?" Mr. Reyes eyed everyone else confused. "The anime club was moved to room 420."

"They're here for play rehearsal!"

"Really? Huh. Well alright then, hello new faces, and Christine, as you know I am Mr. Reyes. I work as a drama teacher during the day and at Hobby Lobby at night. Now I know you're all curious about what are production will be this year-"

"Not really."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME MR. GORANSKI!" The teacher glared at the small boy who backed into his chair. "Sorry. But this year we shall be doing the Shakespearean classic, A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"YES!" Christine jumped up excitedly.

"With zombies." 

"Wait what?"

"This year needs to be a particularly spectacular production or what little funds we do have will go to the Ultimate Frisbee team. Christine, will you be a darling and have out the scripts while we take a five minute break?"


End file.
